The 270soft Wiki
Welcome to the ! Hello, visitor! Welcome to ‘’The 270soft Wiki’’! This is a wiki about the game developer 270soft, creator of many strategic election simulator featured on the PC and MacOS. We currently have Articles and Active Users, and we have had edits since our creation on September 12th, 2019. News Notes= News items that are older than 59 days (2 average length months) will be removed for posterity purposes. If you want a full timeline, please check out other websites. |-| 270soft News= *January 7, 2020: President Infinity 3.3.1i is released *February 3, 2020: President Infinity 3.1.1j is released. |-| 270soft Discord Contests= CONGRATS |-| Election 2020= =Democratic Nomination= *January 31st, 2019: John Delaney announces he is dropping his bid for the Presidency. *January 10th, 2019: Author Marianne Williamson drops out of 2020 Democratic Nomination run. *January 2nd, 2019: Former Obama HUD secretary and former Mayor of San Antonio TX Julian Castro drops out of the 2020 race. *December 3rd, 2019: Kamala Harris announces she is dropping out of the 2020 race. *December 2nd, 2019: Montana Governor Steve Bullock announced he is dropping out of the 2020 Democratic primary race, leaving behind 16 candidates. *December 1st, 2019: Former Texas Rep. Joe Sestak announces he is dropping out of the presidential race. Sestak had been constantly registering anywhere from 0-2 on any polls either nationwide or in the main first starting states, and was in dead last with Mayor Messam. *November 24th, 2019: Micheal Bloomberg, former New York Mayor, officially enters the 2020 Democratic Nomination race. Read here: 270toWin’s report on it. *November 14th, 2019: Former Massachusetts Governor Deval Patrick announces official entry into the 2020 Democratic Presidential Primary, becoming (either) the 3rd, 4th, or 5th former or current Massachusetts politician to do so. He joins current MA Sen. Warren, former MA Gov. Bill Weld (Running as Republican), and former running candidate Seth Moulton (D-Rep.). Read More Here: Deval Patrick Announces Campaign - CNN. *November 8th, 2019: Michael Bloomberg announces public consideration to run for President, apparently prepares to file for the Democratic Alabama Primary. He would become the second billionaire on the Democratic side, joining Tom Steyer. =Republican Nomination= *November 12, 2019: Former SC Gov. Mark Sanford announces he is dropping out of the 2020 race. He started his bid to challenge President Trump for nomination of the Republican Party. =General Election= =Senate Elections/National= *November 3-8th?, 2019: Jeff Sessions, former Attorney General under Trump, announces his bid for Republican Nominee for his old Alabama Senate seat, which was taken by Doug Jones in 2017. =House Elections/National= *November 10-14?, 2019: Peter King, New York Rep. and longtime GOP House member, announces he will not seek re-election in 2020. =Gubernatorial Election= *November 16th, 2019: John Bel Edwards, incumbent Governor of Louisiana survives a GOP challenge by nearly 2 points, beating his opponent 51-49. This confirms what the polls were suspecting for weeks, which was an Edwards’ win, but not by a lot. *November 5th, 2019: GOP nominee Tate wins Mississippi Gubernatorial election. *November 5th, 2019: Matt Bevin narrowly loses re-election as Kentucky Governor, refuses to concede defeat. |-| Politics/US= *November 12, 2019: Impeachment inquiry against Trump begins first hearings. **Former President Jimmy Carter released from hospital after surgery was done to alleviate the pressure on his brain after a fall. |-| Politics/World= |-| US News= *November 12, 2019: Double lung transplant required for vaping disease |-| World News= January 1st?, 2020: Iranian protesters attack US embassy in Iran. POPULAR PAGES ON THE WIKI 270soft-header.jpg|270soft Games|link=270soft_games|linktext=A hub-list for every 270soft game ever created! President Infinity Home.png|President Infinity|link=President Infinity|linktext=Play the definitive 2020 and beyond political game from the series that “will keep political wonks glued to their PC screens.” – The Philadelphia Inquirer Prime minister infinity uk.jpg|Prime Minister Infinity - UK|link=Prime Minister Infinity - UK|linktext=Get the definitive U.K. election game for 2017 and beyond! Here, you can navigate around the wiki easily! Help= Please help us expand the wiki by adding new pages or improving current pages! You can also help by adding photos and videos, and contributing your knowledge on the games you love! Want anything changed? Go to our forums and check out the new Free To Complain board! Note that this site is under construction, so please excuse some minor problems. You can report them to . If you would like to meet the founder, go to User:Darrel Mandeka. |-| Rules= Rules of the Wiki *If you want to discuss politics or culture, do that in the forums. *Don't get personal. Keep it classy and cool here. *Go ahead and troll, but only do that in the forums. Please leave the regular pages alone. If you violate this rule, you will be banned. *Do not misuse powers for your own benefit. *Do not bother admins for something they have declined. *Go ahead and use language deemed offensive. But, don’t get to a point where you’re getting personal. **We want to stress the ‘personal’ issue, since political arguments can get heated. *Please, if you only edited a page for spelling and not a paragraph or a page, please mark the edit as a 'minor' edit. |-| Biggest Pages on this wiki= *270soft Games *President Infinity |-| Staff= *Founder **User:Darrel Mandeka(A) *Admin **User:Jws29095 *If you want to become one of these, please see Leveling Up for info on that. |-| Recent Activity= CURRENT NOMINATION STANDINGS These are the current delegate numbers for each Party, and each candidate’s current delegate counts (thanks to 270towin.com) |-| Democrats= Buttigieg 23 Sanders 21 Warren 8 Klobuchar 7 Biden 6 |-| Republicans= Trump 119 Weld 1 Countdown Clock Only February 22 2020 00:00:00 until the Democratic Nevada Caucus! Only February 29 2020 00:00:00 until the Democratic South Carolina Primary! Only March 3 2020 00:00:00 until Super Tuesday I! Only March 10 2020 00:00:00 until Super Tuesday II! Only March 17 2020 00:00:00 until Super Tuesday III! Only March 24 2020 00:00:00 until the Democratic/Republican Georgia Primary! Only April 4 2020 00:00:00 until Super Tuesday IV! Only April 7 2020 00:00:00 until the Democratic/Republican Wisconsin Primary! Only April 28 2020 00:00:00 until Super Tuesday V! Only May 2 2020 00:00:00 until the Democratic Kansas Primary! Only May 5 2020 00:00:00 until the Democratic/Republican Indiana Primary! Only May 12 2020 00:00:00 until the Democratic/Republican Nebraska/West Virginia Primary! Only May 19 2020 00:00:00 until the Democratic/Republican Kentucky/Oregon Primary! Only June 2 2020 00:00:00 until Super Tuesday VI! Only July 13 2020 00:00:00 until the Democratic Convention starts! Only August 24 2020 00:00:00 until the Republican Convention! Only September 29 2020 00:00:00 until the 1st Presidential Debate! Only October 7 2020 00:00:00 until the Vice Presidential Debate! Only October 15 2020 00:00:00 until the 2nd Presidential Debate! Only October 22 2020 00:00:00 until the 3rd Presidential Debate! Only November 2 2020 00:00:00 until the presidential election Useful Resources These sites are very useful for election news, election data collection, and further research. Check them out at your leisure. *Dave Liep’s United States Election Atlas *270toWin.com *Ballotpedia.org *Cook Political Report *Real Clear Politics/Polls If you don’t see your trusted site up here, be sure to contact an Admin about it and provide a link, as well as possible aides for confirming the site’s trustworthiness. Important Links! *Campaigns *Forum *Discord *This Wiki’s Twitter Profile *270soft’s Official Twitter account Smaller Pages Need Expanding! These pages are very small, and need YOUR help on expanding them! Be a good person and help them out! *Bernie Sanders (2020) *2018 House Campaign *2016 House Campaign *2014 House Campaign *President Forever *Deval Patrick *Elizabeth Warren Category:Browse Category:Hub Page